


Graduation

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Gen, inspired by Pompeii (2013), not the film, the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: The Entity has granted The Survivors a chance to leave, but the question is, will all of them take it?
Series: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 14





	Graduation

The final exit gate.

That’s what the survivors were standing in front of when Dwight began to sob.

“Dwight, what’s wrong?” Meg, Dwight’s longest lasting friend asked, patting his right shoulder.

“I’ve… been thinking about some of you,” Dwight admitted, staring beyond. “Bill, your world is in the middle of an apocalypse, right?”

“That’s correct son.”

“And Heather-”

“Shut it Dwight, we have to leave before _they _change their mind.”__

__“It’s just… is it worth it going back out there?”_ _

__Laurie buried her face into Quentin’s chest, considering Dwight’s idea._ _

__“Son, the killers will be trapped here forever, we can finally live in-”_ _

__“Tapp! Don’t you get it?! There will be another Jigsaw! There will be a copycat of Ghostface! Hell, it’s possible Hawkins might find another Demo-” Dwight yelled, tears_ _

__“Dwight, finish that sentence and I will knock you on your fucking ass.” Steve muttered, stomping towards him, before being held back by Nancy._ _

__“I hate to admit it, but he makes a point.” Adam sulked over to the group, cigar in hand. “Even if we do leave, The Entity will just bring more survivors in.”_ _

__Steve and Dwight store each other down, as the winds of The Entity flew around them._ _


End file.
